Sir Lupine
by Dr. Phoenix
Summary: What if the famished wolf became a human? Worse yet, what if he became a knight? (I've read a lot of great stories about the squirrel, but I haven't read any about the wolf. I am not trying to copy anyone's ideas here.)


We kissed under the stars for the first time tonight.

Now I am on my way to fulfilling my destiny. Now I will keep a vow I made long ago. I wasn't always what I have allowed myself to become, either as a villain or as a knight, but I was born to control my own fate.

Many years ago, I was born to a large wolf pack. I remember happy days, playing with my brothers and sisters, chasing them around the woods or playing tug of war with large sticks or bones. When I got older, I learned to hunt, to help my pack bring down deer and wild boars.

Like all healthy, unprovoked wolves left in their natural habitat, we were shy, avoiding people whenever possible. However, humans did not avoid us. For no reason I could imagine, we were savagely attacked by hunters. Perhaps another pack had hunted livestock, so our entire species was blamed.

More of an overgrown pup than a true adult, I was the lone survivor. Here is a little known fact about my kind: Lone wolves often die of starvation. They can scavenge the kills of another pack…if they're sneaky enough not to get caught, and if the other pack leaves enough food for them. They can kill small animals, but such little snacks are hardly enough to satisfy a wolf's hunger.

What do we do? Well, a smart lone wolf will try finding a mate, likely another loner, and the two will work together to bring down larger game, and they'll start their own pack. A fortunate lone wolf may eventually be accepted into an existing pack, most likely becoming the new omega. A lone wolf who is either exceptionally brave or exceedingly foolish might challenge an alpha, taking over the pack if he wins. If none of these options work out, starvation is a very real possibility.

Try as I might, I couldn't find another wolf pack. At first it was easy enough catching rabbits, but I began to get desperate. My ravenous appetite caused me to become fearless, even hunting humans, not that I was ever successful. I became scrawnier and weaker by the day.

However, fortune is fickle and can change at any given moment. When least expected, my luck finally turned for the better. One day when I was hunting, I saw a pink deer. The creature seemed unaware of my approach. I gradually crept closer, but just as I was ready to pounce, there was a peal of crazed laughter.

"You'd do anything for a meal, wouldn't you?!"

I knew that voice. It was Madam Mim, the woodland witch.

"If you became a human, you could ruin King Arthur's life, just like humans ruined your life!"

I had never thought of it that way. In fact, I had never thought about becoming a human at all. My only thoughts involved my next meal.

"You'd have plenty to eat if you lived in the castle!"

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Like I said, you have to ruin King Arthur's life!" Mim replied. "Don't be surprised. I speak Lupine." She laughed again. "Do you promise?"

I frowned. "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You want to make me a human so I'll have more food, and in return, I'm supposed to ruin the king's life? How?"

She cackled. "That's your problem! Oh, there's a little something I forgot to mention! If you fail, then when you get to be an old man, too helpless to fight against me, I'll turn myself into a wolf and hunt you, just as you have hunted humans! I'll either have revenge on Wart or revenge on you! I'm just mad about games, especially vengeance!"

After thinking it over, I agreed to her bargain. Like I said, I would have done anything just for a decent meal.

"Now, let me think." Mim rubbed her chin, obviously deep in thought. "There must be something in the more immediate future we can do to Arthur!" After a while, she grinned. "I know! Instead of just letting you get a job in the castle as one of his servants, we'll have you change places with one of his knights! Just imagine a Knight of the Round Table running after little forest creatures for his supper! Meanwhile, a wolf is clad in shining armor!" This led to another peal of laughter. "Well, are you coming?"

I followed her to her hut, where she began mixing something in her cauldron while reciting magic words as she waited for the potion to come to a full boil:

 _"_ _Bubble, bubble, little pot!_

 _Make this wolf Sir Lancelot!_

 _Bubble, little pot of mine!_

 _Make Sir Lancelot lupine!"_

She threw in something that smelled awful, and the whole room filled with smoke. Blinded by the thick cloud, I began trying to find the door before I suffocated.

"Sir Lancelot!" This voice was kinder, sweeter, with far more gentility.

Through the thick haze, I could almost see a face. As I stepped forward, the smoke cleared, and I realized I was standing outside a stable. The most beautiful woman in the world stood beside me.

Wait. I had never found humans to be beautiful creatures. Why was I so pleased now? How had I grown so tall, and what had happened to my two front legs?

Of course! I was a human now. Madam Mim's magic had worked! That meant that somewhere in the forest was a wolf who had been a human being until this very moment. How startled he must have been!

"Are you injured, Sir Lancelot?" The lovely woman smiled at me, and my heart melted. "You were so brave to save Arthur's horses when the stable caught fire!"

What would a knight say? I had to think fast. Blast that Madam Mim! She might have at least given me a rough idea of this Sir Lancelot fellow's basic personality so I would know how to respond! Come to think of it, she ought to have told me the names of Sir Lancelot's acquaintances as well! Who was this woman?

Well, never mind that now. From what I had heard humans say, knights were supposed to be loyal to their kings. In fact, they were supposed to be willing to risk their lives for their king's service. Right? Oh yes. They were also supposed to be mannerly. What did humans do to show good manners?

"Fair lady," I responded, "I am honored to have been able to serve my king by preserving his horses."

"You seem unwell," she replied.

"Most gracious lady, what is illness or injury to a valiant knight? Is he ever too unwell to fight for the glory of his king?"

She took my hand, causing me to shiver. "Come. Let us tell Arthur of your heroism. He so loves his horses!"

When we entered the castle, another knight bowed. "Good day, Your Majesty."

The woman smiled kindly. "And a good day to you as well, Sir Gawain."

I noted to myself for future reference that this knight went by the name Sir Gawain. I had also observed the way he had bowed to her. This seemed to be a way humans showed respect to their superiors, and this woman must be none other than Queen Guinevere herself. Perhaps it wasn't entirely hopeless. I could learn how to survive in this human world, how to fill my role as one of the Knights of the Round Table.

In no time at all, I adjusted to my new life, loving every moment. There were times when I wasn't sure if I had ever been a wolf at all or if it had simply been a horrible nightmare. However, every once in a great while, I would remember Mim's warning for if I failed to ruin King Arthur's life, but how could I do such a thing when he had everything he could ever want?

This is going to be easier than I thought. What man would not be charmed by the beauteous grace of Queen Guinevere? When I noticed that she also seemed to be growing fond of me, I began speaking words of love whenever I dared as we met in secret in the castle gardens.

Tonight we shared our first kiss.


End file.
